El caballero de la brillante lo que sea
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Ella lo había salvado una vez, ahora era su turno. Después de todo... él ES su caballero de la brillante lo que sea ¿no? MerDer --ONE SHOT-- Post Walk on Water 3x15


**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Shonda Rhymes, la ABC y Grey's Anatomy.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Este es mi primer fic de Grey's Anatomy, es Meredith/Derek y contiene spoilers hasta el último episodio emitido en USA. 3x15 Wal on Water.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**EL CABALLERO DE LA BRILLANTE LO QUE SEA**

La sensación de caer acompañado con un leve dolor al tobillo que la hizo tropezar junto con los intentos de calmar a su paciente fueron las cosas que rodearon su cabeza antes de caer al agua. Bastante que pensar en una sola caída, bueno… la caída era larga. ¿Cómo ese hombre había logrado subir? No tenía idea, pero el frío y el dolor la adormecían y el rostro de Derek diciéndole que el sería su caballero fue lo último que la acompañó en ese mar de oscuridad, el desesperado pedido de "_Que alguien me salve_" perdiéndose lentamente mientras sucumbía en el agua.

-----------------------------

Derek había estado hace bastante tiempo preocupado, desde que Bailey le había encargado la vigilancia de los internos. Karen, O'Malley y Yang estaban en el Seattle Grace, pero ni Stevens ni Meredith se veían por ningún lado. Y hace mucho que la preocupación por sus pacientes le había dejado de distraerle.

Revisó las pupilas del paciente frente a él, y luego de asegurarse que no sufría de heridas mayores lo despachó como verde a triage. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor un poco más desesperado. El ferry seguía humeando y un sentimiento de intranquilidad lo acompañó.

Todo había estado bien. Todo había sido relativamente perfecto hasta que Ellis Grey había tocado el hospital con lucidez. Esa mujer, podía ser la madre de su novia, pero… con ella no había duda de porque Meredith actuaba como actuaba. Beber tequila, acostarse con hombres equivocados, ya la habían herido tanto, su madre, su padre… él mismo. Ahora estaba decidido a no dañarla, aunque las palabras de Ellis Grey lo atormentaran constantemente.

De lejos un revuelo llamó su atención. Era Izzie. Estaba atendiendo un paciente que parecía en muy mala forma, sangrando de la cintura para abajo, y convulsionando desesperado. El equipo de búsqueda y rescate la acompañaba, junto con el que parecía ser el Doctor Johnson, jefe de neurocirugía en el Seattle Presbyterian. No necesitarían de su ayuda. Bien. Porque ahora que Stevens había aparecido la preocupación por Meredith había aumentado.

Es que está mañana la había encontrado en una posición comprometedora. No creía que llegaría al borde de un suicidio, pero encontrar a tu novia en esas condiciones no era para nada placentero y la forma en que ella evitaba cualquier tipo de pregunta le hacía dudar y preguntarse si intentaría algo más serio.

No creía que llegaría al extremo de intentar algo durante toda esta escena, gente necesitaba ayuda y ella había afirmado esta mañana que ella era la cirujana, ella hacía el rescate. Y todos sabían que cuando una practicaba la medicina la vida personal desaparecía por esos instantes revitalizando a cualquiera. Pero aunque siguiera justificando que Meredith no sería lo tonta suficiente de hacer algo como lo de esta mañana, la duda seguía ahí.

Su vida estaba tan perfecta. Estaba con Meredith, estaban felices, por fin juntos y todo se había quebrado, tal como el ferry. El gran ferry que era su vida había encontrado colisión con el barco de container que era Ellis Grey. Perfecto.

Miró a su alrededor. Miró a la zona de triage donde su novia se suponía que llevaría a la niña hace mucho tiempo atrás y no vio su cabellera castaña.

- ¡Doctor Shepard!

Se giró, era otro interno del Seattle Grace y corrió a ayudarlo, pero estaba en medio camino cuando la vio. Vio a la niña rubia. Sola, deambulando con grandes ojos asustados. Sola. Sin Meredith.

Se encontró en una encrucijada y detuvo a Johnson que había dejado el paciente de Stevens.

- Ayuda al chico, tengo que hacer algo urgente.

El otro doctor que lo conocía de vista asintió y el se acercó a la pequeña corriendo. Le tomó la mano asustándola más, pero apenas la niña lo vio una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro. Se agachó a su lado y la miró.

- Quiero que me digas exactamente donde está Meredith.

La niña levantó la mano derecha apuntando entre la gente. En la dirección dos autos estacionados tenían en medio fuera de vista un hombre en el suelo. Tomó a la niña en brazos y corrió a donde el hombre. Dejó a la rubia en el suelo y se agachó frente al hombre que tenía espasmos de vez en cuando. Tenía un pulso débil, pero sobreviviría, estaba apunto de llamar por ayuda para que lo trasladasen cuando lo notó.

El hombre tenía una chaqueta del Seattle Grace. Buscó desesperado por la identificación.

- Meredith –susurró al encontrarla.

Miró a su alrededor. Algo ocurría, Meredith no dejaría a la niña sola, y tampoco a un paciente. Miró la pierna del hombre que sangraba, había sido atendida. Se giró a la niña.

- Dónde está Meredith.

La rubia la miró con ojos tristes y apuntó al borde. Los ojos azules de Derek se abrieron impresionados y se acercó al borde. Ahí la veía. Estaba flotando, en su uniforme azul.

- ¡Meredith! ¡MEREDITH!

Pero no respondía. Se puso de pie gritando por ayuda. Un policía se acercó.

- ¿Ocurre algo Doctor?

- Vigila a esta niña, y haz que trasladen al paciente –le dijo mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y los zapatos.

- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! –le gritó el hombre pero Derek lo ignoró.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua.

- ¡Doctor! –gritó el policía.

Derek sentía el agua congelada atraparlo y salió a la superficie para ubicarse, Meredith estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia, rápidamente avanzó hasta ella y la giró "_Por favor Dios, no dejes que se vaya_" pensó por un momento antes de nadar de espalda tratando de sacarla del agua.

La desesperación de tener a alguien que amabas en tus manos, junto con la temperatura del agua le dificultaba aún más la tarea de sacarla. Pero cuando ya había logrado llegar a la orilla, había un grupo que lo esperaba para ayudarlo. Reposándola en el suelo expectante a ser atendida.

Derek se agachó a su lado con la vista algo nublado de las lágrimas que amenazan por salir y calmándose decidiendo que lo mejor sería olvidar el hecho que la mujer de su vida podía estar muriendo, el Doctor Shepard tomó su lugar. El pulso era casi inexistente debido a la probable hipotermia que estaba sufriendo y no respiraba.

Y el RCP comenzó.

No supo cuanto tiempo lo realizó, no le importó las miradas de lástima o resignación que habían a su alrededor, no se detuvo, no desitió, no lo haría, él le había prometido salvarla siempre. Y lo haría y continuó. No paró hasta que Meredith tosió y botó una gran cantidad de agua. Las personas a su alrededor la miraron asombrados y de inmediato la levantaron y pusieron en una camilla.

Derek fue ayudado a pararse y tomó la mano de Meredith dejándose llevar por las personas que la atendían. Estaba exhausto, estaba tiritando de frío, los pies en la acera le dolían, pero el pensamiento que ella estaría bien aunque seguía sin abrir esos grises ojos lo mantenía despierto.

- Doctor, tiene que abrigarse y cambiarse de ropa –una paramédica intentó- ¡Doctor!

Pero en eso algo le apretó la mano. Miró abajó donde tenía a Meredith con una mascarilla y esos ojos que esperaba por abrirse comenzaban a hacerlo. Sonrió aliviado y se acercó sacándole el pelo de la cara. Le acarició la mejilla y le besó la frente.

- Derek… -susurró completamente débil moviéndose la mascarilla.

- Shh… no digas nada. Te llevarán al hospital y te recuperarás. Respira y todo saldrá bien.

Ella asintió.

- ¿Y la niña?

- La están vigilando, enseguida la voy a ver.

- Estás tiritando.

- Te dije que siempre estaría ahí ¿no?

Los ojos de ella brillaron más de lo normal y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo hiciste. Gracias por ser mi caballero de la brillante lo que sea.

- Cada vez que lo necesites –y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Al Seattle Grace –le dijo al equipo y todos asintieron- Voy a buscar a la niña, nos vemos en el hospital.

Meredith asintiendo volvió a ponerse la mascarilla en su lugar. Derek giró y el policía le tenía la chaqueta y los zapatos, junto con la niña.

- Se han llevado al hombre, y yo creo que debería tomar la siguiente ambulancia con el paciente que venga. Las familias han sido trasladadas al Seattle Grace ahí es más seguro que encuentre a la madre de la niña.

- Gracias –asintió tomando la mano de la niñita luego de abrigarse y ponerse los zapatos.

Ambos avanzaron, él buscando un paciente rápido porque el frío lo estaba matando. Y luego de hacerlo, arriba en la ambulancia con la pequeña rubia sentada a su lado comenzó a relajarse. Y se hubiera quedado dormido por el frío de no haber sido por un pequeño apretón en su mano.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por salvarla –le susurró la niña.

- No tienes que—

Derek se detuvo y la miró con una triste sonrisa. Había pasado por alto el hecho que está niña acababa de estar presente en un gran desastre, había perdido a su madre, presenciado muertes, a gente realizar procesos médicos y salvar vidas. Sin contar toda la sangre que se incluía en lo último. Y había tenido que aguantar ver a la única persona que la había cuidado durante el día y acompañado caer al agua.

- Sólo le devolví el favor. Ella me salvó a mí, yo la salvé a ella y si el día de mañana tienes la suerte suficiente de encontrar a tu caballero de la brillante armadura podrás estar segura que él siempre estará ahí para salvarte también. De lo que sea.

Y con una última sonrisa compartida entre ambos. Derek cerró los ojos reposando la cabeza en el incómodo respaldo acompañado de las fuertes balizas de la ambulancia. Impaciente de poder estar al lado de su princesa. Una princesa interna de cirugía muy desquiciada a veces, que roncaba y era temperamental pero que no cambiaría por nada. Porque simplemente la amaba.

**FIN**

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Estoy tan desesperado por que llegue jueves y saber como salvarán a Meredith que he buscado lo que fuese por aliviar un poco de la ansiedad y la tensión. Inventar un desenlace romántico con Derek siendo el caballero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento. Amo a McDreamy! Tal vez más adelante se me ocurran ideas más largas que un one-shot, pero por el momento espero que hayan disfrutado de mi historia…_

_Y si son fanáticos de Harry Potter, ese es mi campo de escritura más amplio, soy Harry/Hermione, por si desean leer algo._

_Y estaría muy agradecida si dejaran sus comentarios por aquí, de verdad… este es mi primer fic de GA y un poco de apoyo sería genial… Gracias de antemano!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


End file.
